gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Dai-Kaijū
The Dai-Kaijū (大海獣 Dai-Kaijū, lit. Giant/Great Sea Beast) or the Kujira-Gami(鯨神 Whale God) or the Zeokuronodon (ゼオクロノドン) are either a great kaijū or an ancient whale whose blood is believed to contain the secret to immortality. Dai-Kaijū's original concept was in the non-Kitarō story Kaijū Raban in 1958 inwhich Godzilla appeared instead of Dai-Kaijū, it has since become a recurring character in the franchise, appearing in most adaptations. The actual Dai-Kaijū itself is not as prominent as Kitarō in his Dai-Kaijū form. Appearance Dai-Kaijū is a gigantic, bipedal, and hairy whale with the head resembling that of baleen whales with baleen-like shaped fangs and unproportionally small tail, and gorilla-like limbs. In the Hakaba no Kitaro, Dai-Kaijū, both the original individual and transformed Yamada were much smaller than in later. In the Gegege no Kitaro, Dai-Kaijū greatly varies in coloration from brown, ocher, blue, black, and green. While Whale God's actual height is unclear, it can be speculated that total height could be nearly 200 meters tall based on the description in the manga says "six times bigger than whales" and the size comparing to Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Another individual appeared in Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari who visited to watch sumo matches is much smaller than other known individuals. In 1996 anime, there is a contradiction between the original skeleton of Zeokuronodon in Baruru Island and the recognition of Zeokuronodon by humanity despite the anatomy of Dai-Kaijū completely differs from the Zeokuronodon's skeleton and briefly seen silhouette of the prehistoric cetacean. Model History Hakaba no Kitaro In the Hakaba no Kitaro, the beast's identity was initially speculated as a Zeuglodon, the ancestor of the modern whale, that became a yōkai indigenous people called Kujiragami (鯨神), but humanity doubted the identification. It has been living in the wetlands of New Guinea for millions of years and especially resided within the Lade Rado. Manga The larger Dai-Kaijū appears in the chapter Dai-Kaijū (story). The smaller individual appears in the Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari First Anime The Dai-Kaijū appears in the fifth and sixth episodes of the first anime adaptation, Dai-Kaijū (Part 1) and Dai-Kaijū (Part 2). Third Anime The Dai-Kaijū appears in episodes #67 and #68 of the third anime adaptation, Dai-Kaijū of the Jungle and Dai-Kaijū's Angry Counterattack. Fourth Anime The Dai-Kaijū appears in the first movie based on the fourth anime adaptation, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Dai-Kaijū. Zeokuronodon/Dai-Kaijū is worshiped as a god by Akamata, Chinpo, Yashi-Otoshi, and Kijimuna of Baruru Island. The natural pool inwhich Zeokuronodon's skeleton is situated, is a scared and irrefragable place for the resident Yōkai. Chinpo stated that it requires such vast amount of spiritual energy from all over the world to resuscitate Zeokuronodon and so they gave up but instead made Kitarō to drink the spiritual water of the pool to transform him into Dai-Kaijū. Later, Kitarō forgave Akamata and others because a pod of blue whales, descendants of Zeokuronodon, saved and protected him when he was weaken. Abilities While most of the abilities by the original Dai-Kaiju are unclear, Kitarō as Dai-Kaiju performed variety of abilities as he lost all of his original spiritual powers. Immortality Transforming blood/liquid Hair Beam Cetacean Physiology Durability: Kitarō as Dai-Kaijū completely endured a hydrogen-bombing at close range and stand still in the water not to damage Shūichi Yamada and his family hiding within his mouth. Kitarō was heavily damaged as to be extremely exposed to radiation, but he later detoxified all the radiation through urine. Black cloud and wind: Trivia *'Kujira-Gami', an alias of Dai-Kaijū by indigenous people of New Guinea, is presumably based on Daiei's ''Kujira-Gami ''in 1962. This is further supported by the close resemblances of both characters in specific scenes, and Dai-Kaijū's appearance to have balaenidae-like head with strongly-arched jawline, apparent lack of ventral grooves, and thickest build where Daiei's Kujira-Gami is a North Pacific Right Whale. References Navigation Category:Kaijū Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Water Yōkai Category:Southern Yōkai